Un Tercero
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Alguna vez le dije a Ptolomeo que el amor evitaba a Alejandro, tanto o más, que encontrar los confines del mundo. A/H


De todas maneras… ¿Qué podía saber un simple eunuco enamorado como yo?

Al igual que muchas personas en aquella época donde todavía Alejandro reinaba como el más grande de los reyes en la historia yo estaba enamorado del Rey de Macedonia, un ilusionado.

Alguna vez le dije a Ptolomeo que el amor evitaba a Alejandro, tanto o más, que encontrar los confines del mundo.

No se por que lo dije si sabia a la perfección que aquello no era mas que una rotunda mentira, se enamoraba de todo con tanta facilidad que quedaba olvidado, se enamoraba de la piel de Roxana, se enamoraba de un hombre herido en una guerra que seguía luchando, se enamoraba de ver babilonia por las tardes mientras soñaba con ser el rey del mundo.

Se enamoraba de las curvas de un joven concubino tratado como esclavo.

Y todo eso quedaba en el olvido al instante.

La primera vez que realmente me fije en la expresión de Alejandro cuando miraba, pensaba, oía o tocaba a Hefestión me di cuenta de que yo era solo un tercero inexistente. Por que en su mundo, en su burbuja, no había nada más que ojos azules y almendrados amándose.

No puedo decir sin arrepentirme de mi estupidez que yo realmente creía tener a Alejandro entre mis brazos, que me ilusione, por que pasaba mas noches conmigo que con Roxana.

Pero cada noche yo mismo me cerraba a lo que estaba oyendo, cuando el rey se unía conmigo, cuando mi boca apresaba su miembro, sus labios susurraban un nombre que me dolía hasta la muerte, Hefestión.

Luego, cuando me beso en publico, pensé que lo tenia otra vez. Pero cuando intento matar al señor Clito yo intente en vano detenerlo, lo jale, le suplique y nada funciono. Pero un susurro tan simple como el que soltaba la voz de Hefestión lo tranquilizo, un simple "Alejandro".

Y volvió al mundo real, matando a Clito.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho me había llevado de una mano a sus aposentos custodiados por dos soldados que no permitirían la entrada a nadie mas que a mi, pensé que realmente lo tenia, que Hefestión había quedado en el olvido conmigo alado.

Y de repente el castaño entro y Alejandro se abalanzo a el, dejándome a _mi_ en el olvido.

_Veras, Bagoas._-me dijo alguna vez que le pregunte con indiscreción que tipo de relación tenia el con el comandante.-_Hefestión y yo somos todo. El es yo mismo, yo soy el mismo. Es la única persona sincera hasta la muerte que conozco. Es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. El es mi Patroclo y yo soy su Aquiles._

Sabia que aquellos dos eran mucho más que amigos, bastaba ver a Alejandro mirando a Hefestión cuando este no se daba cuenta y viceversa, sus ojos lo decían todo y las fracciones de guerrero se suavizaban.

Lo sabía y aun así me dolió oírlo.

Aquella noche en la que el dueño de ojos azules entro al cuarto después de ser llamado por Alejandro. Pude notar, tristemente, que aquella cara de placer infinito no se debía al masaje que le proporcionaba su amante, simplemente era por el hecho de estar ahí, con el.

Me dijo que el se bañaría solo, quise saber si para el "solo" significaba "con Hefestión", así que me quede, me escondí en el mueble donde se guardaban las sabanas y escuche con claridad toda su conversación.

La plática que compartieron en el balcón me hizo ver que yo muchas veces había visto a mi rey tan cerca, que me pertenecía, y, bueno, vaya que falle.

Alejandro podría ser el rey más poderoso, el mejor guerrero, un invencible. Pero cuando estaba junto al de ojos hermosos, ese al que llamaban hijo de Amíntor, todo aquello se desvanecía y estaba un necesitado de amor y pequeño Alejandro, que amaba con toda su alma y daba su cuerpo al dueño de sus suspiros.

El único amor que a través de los años el rey macedonio nunca olvido.

El Alejandro que yo nunca tendría.

Al Alejandro que añoraba al amor de su vida, Hefestión.

Su Hefestión.

Toque mi miembro y comencé a masajearlo viendo a ambos cuerpos enredarse con desesperación y amor.

Antes de que yo despertara, ni mi rey ni su amado estaban ya en el cuarto.

Tiempo después los mismos macedonios y los bárbaros se revelaron contra los sueños de Alejandro y comenzó una batalla, donde una de las imágenes más famosas de esta épica historia tomo su lugar, Alejandro se levanto en su fiel caballo, Bucéfalo, y se lanzo en batalla contra un elefante, uno de los bárbaros lanzo un flecha que le perforo el pecho.

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, era la voz de la única persona que en su vida había amado más que a su vida misma.

Hefestión.

Luego un grito ahogado también llego a sus oídos. La misma voz.

Quiso moverse, ir corriendo a ver si al de ojos azules tenia un pequeño rasguño para ir y matar al infeliz que le haya hecho sufrir. Pero el dolor era demasiado…

Cuando la batalla hubo acabado y lo llevaron en un escudo de vuelta al campamento no pudo evitar buscar por todas partes aquellos ojos azules, acompañados de una cara tan divina que era digna de confundirse con la de un rey.

Paso el tiempo y Hefestión enfermo.

Intentaba cada noche, durante la semana que duro la agonía del menor, levantar los ánimos de mi amado, otra cosa en la que falle.

Por más que me le insinuara el solo viraba la mirada y ponía su gesto abstraído, tenia escrito en el rostro a la preocupación y en los ojos a Hefestión.

Cuando el general murió se necesitaron dos días para que el rey decidiera soltar el cuerpo sin vida de su amante, su Patroclo.

Mando matar al doctor y puso en honor de aquel quien le había robado el corazón una gran tumba, rodeada de animales imponentes, y mando al mundo a recordar a su Hefestión como un gran héroe.

Una noche me dijo que de la cosa que mas se arrepentía era de los últimos momentos en los que paso con su amado, hablando de sus sueños, sus aspiraciones. Era un maldito egoísta.

_Y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dio su último suspiro, cuando su corazón y el mió dejaron de ser el mismo._

Ni siquiera la esposa de Hefestión, la que se aseguraba que lo amaba más que a su vida misma, sufrió tanto como el rubio.

Se rapo y mando a pintar las paredes de negro.

Meses después murió, y yo no sentí un dolor impotente.

No quise llorar.

Me sentí triste, si, pero mucho menos de lo que esperaba.

Por que dicen que si amas algo lo único que quieres es que sea feliz, y yo supe que el rey mas poderoso del mundo era feliz con su Patroclo.

**Es a ti a quien amo, Hefestión, a nadie más.**


End file.
